Main Quests: Louise Hill
Louise Hill is the town you start out in and many of the early quests are designed to help you learn how to play the game. Welcome to Louise Hill! "Have a talk with Bearnard to figure out where you are." Talk to Buli "Have a talk to Buli to see if she can illuminate your situation." Petty Thievery "Buli wants you to steal a turnip from Bearnard." * Steal a turnip. ** Play Turnip Thief and win a Plump Turnip. * Tell Bearnard Everything. +1 ' '300 '''(Reward: Misshapen Turnip) '''Meeting Calbet "You find Calbet loitering at the local tavern entrance." Have 9 affection with Bearnard. Meeting the Old Farmhand "You talk to an old wizardly man at the tavern's back patio." Old Farmhand: "Let me know when you're ready." * Till him you're ready, no point in mulling it over. (redirect to the forums) * You're not feeling ready, but nod anyways. ''(redirect to the forums) * ''You raise an eyebrow and say you're ready. (redirect to the forums) * You're chipper and ready and let him know it. (redirect to the forums) Old Farmhand: "It's not really magic, but it's all very neat stuff." * Nod sagely. * Look down at your introverted feet and mutter agreement. * Agree candidly, you love forums. * Make some assenting noises. Old Farmhand asks you to make 2 forum posts. * Actually, can I please do something else? I'd rather interact with people in my own time. (new quest) ** Post on an user's profile, or your own. * Okay, I'll be right back... Bearnard's Woes "You return to a frustrated Bearnard." Requires 8 points of Charm to continue. Lilia & Fantasia "You wander into Lilia’s training fields." Spin any chance machine 2 times. Warning: In the beta game, players can only unlock one of the two shops: either Lilia's or Fantasia's, but not both! The character you choose to stay with at the end of the quest will determine which shop you get. A Chat with Lilia (If you chose Lilia at the end of the previous quest) "You stay with Lilia and have a heart to heart." Give Lilia an Apprentice Teapot from Old Farmhand's Chance Machine. A Stroll with Fantasia (If you chose Fantasia at the end of the previous quest) "You take a walk into town with Fantasia and see what’s on their mind." Give Fantasia an Essence Jug from Buli's Chance Machine. Your First Pet "You return from your turnip rendezvous." (Full text for this quest) You bring Buli a turnip and she tells you to incubate it. (Warning: You can show Buli either a Plump Turnip or a Misshapen Turnips, but to complete the quest you will need to incubate the SAME type of turnip as the one you showed her.) * Incubate your Plump Turnip. 800 +8 * Show her your turnipling. Hint: This quest requires hatching a pet, which will take 11 hours. Go meet Calbet and the Old Farmhand in the meantime and do some side quests. You MUST wait until it hatches: buying a pet does not complete the task. Back to Bearnard "You return to Bearnard after the heartfelt resolution." Quest Dialogue Buli - Your First Pet pt.1 B: Yep, it looks like you've equipped the turnip properly! All you need to do now is wait for it to come alive. You can see hatchling progress by going to your hatchery. Just make sure that you don't unequip it before the incubation bar fills up, or you'll have to start all over again! Be sure to come back and show me the new creature that you've In the meantime, why not ask Buli some questions? : a) Look at Buli Expectantly : b) Hesitate a little : c) Shuffle forward to ask : B: Oh you're still here...Pets don't hatch instantly, huh? I guess I can answer any questions you might have about pet care. These are creatures brought to life by you after all, so they'll need to be adequately cared for. What would you like to ask her? :a) Ask about pet totems :: B: Totems are what we call items that animated creatures seem to take a shine to. They're generally small, ornate items that are easily carried around. They seem to give boosts to certain stats when equipped to a pet depending on the totem. You'll be able to get totems at random from various people's chance machine shops. There are all sorts scattered throughout the world. What more would you like to ask Buli?' (choose from same choices again)' : b) Ask about pet food :: B: Pets don't seem to need food to survive, but they do go crazy for confectionary. Pet food can only be fed to a pet when its fullness meter goes down, and will permanently raise a pet's stats. Some more cooking-inclined townspeople sometimes offer pet food to be randombly obtained from their shops, I personally don't like cooking, or sweet things. Do you have more questions to ask Buli? '(choose from same choices again)' : c) Ask about pet moods and tasks :: B: Just like us, pets have fluctuating moods each day. Sometimes they'll be happy, sometimes mad, and sometimes pretty ambivalent. These moods affect how well they'll respond to you interacting with them, you shhould try it out sometime! Rumour has it that if a pet loves its owner enough, its appearance will change. I haven't seen it myself, but one day I'd like to.'' You can go to a pet's profile and click any of the action buttons below it to interact. (choose from same choices again) : ''d) Nope, I'm ready to explore the rest of the town :: B: So you're ready to get going? Well, if you want to look around Louise Hill more you should get someone to show you around! Calbet and Old Farmhand both know their ways around better than me. They like to mill around in the town tavern a little ways up the hill. Calbet is an archer and Farmhand likes to pretentd he isn't actually a wizard when he really is - if you see him, don't bring up his outfit. Calbet and Old Farmhand don't like each other too much though, so you should probably talk to them seperately. Oh, and if you see Bearnard again...how about we keep this little turnip experiment between us? He's so serious that he'd probably get mad about the missing turnip. It can be our little secret? Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Louise Hill Category:Main Quests